


The supermarket has its perks

by BlueAlmond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Grimm, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlmond/pseuds/BlueAlmond
Summary: Sirius was out of food, but the little grocery shop he liked was closed, so he had to go to the supermarket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first work I've ever posted in English and in this site... I apologize in advance for any mistakes since English is not my first language and I don't have a Beta. Any criticism is appreciated.
> 
> This is just a little Drabble I imagined years ago, and didn't bring myself to write it until tonight while I was taking a break from another story I was writing from a completely different fandom.

He had been trained for the family business since he could remember. When he was a little kid, whenever he feared for a monster under his bed, his mother would give him a crossbow and order him to take care of it. Luckily, if something actually was hiding in his closet when he was six, it never bothered him once he let said crossbow next to his pillow. Now, over a decade after that and while he was trying to focus on the Police Academy, he was way more familiar with that part of the world than what he would’ve liked. And most of the time he really tried to continue with his parents legacy and all that, but since he knew he wasn’t the only one in the job, and had an overenthusiastic cousin not too far away, he just tried to avoid meeting new people and everything in his life went smoothly, without the need to kill anyone. The only part of his life that had been affected by his early adopted abilities had been his love-life (well, more like sex-life), but he still managed to get by somehow.

One Tuesday evening he had to step outside of his comfort zone. It wasn’t that weird, he knew he couldn’t avoid meeting new people all the time, he did need to go outside, and sometimes people freaked out on the streets for unknown reasons and he ended up discovering _wesen_ without wanting to, it was something out of his control, no matter how much he wished he could control it. He usually thought that someone should invent glasses that could block his powers. How hard could that be?

That afternoon he had needed to go grocery shopping, but the usual place he went to had been closed. Something about plague control, he stopped making questions after he heard that. So he went to the supermarket. He always tried to avoid it, but he liked eating too much, and there was nothing at his place for him to make a decent dinner or breakfast, so he ended up there, and things weren’t so bad. He saw a couple of _Eisbiber_ children who didn’t see him, and that was enough for his mother's voice, the one that talked in his head every time he did something he knew she would disapprove, to complain a little, but not too much. He ignored them and hurried to pay, only to run directly into the cart of the cutest brunet he had ever seen.

It was merely a second, but Sirius saw it clearly. He didn’t go full _woge_ , only his eyes turned red for an instant.

_Blutbad_ , the annoying voice of his mother said inside his head. That had been enough for the _wesen_ too, apparently, judging for the way he was staring at him.

“You’re a Grimm” he whispered.

“Yes. And you’re a _Blutbad_.”

“Are you going to cut my head off?” The boy grimaced, but showed a lot of restrain for a werewolf who suspected the person in front of him would try to kill him.

“I should do it, shouldn’t I? Certainly, if I don’t do it, my mother would be pissed at me. Good for you she’s dead, right?” Sirius winked.

“Do you mean…?”

“Look, you haven’t done anything wrong, right? Besides…”he rubbed his neck. “I don’t know, you look like a really nice person, and I don’t like that thing of slaughtering people only for the pleasure of it, I mean, you have done nothing to deserve it, not that I know at least. Wait, have you?”

“No, I don’t think so.” The brunet smiled tenderly, and the Grimm just knew he wasn’t making a mistake. Or maybe he was, but he definitely was not decapitating that man without going out on a date with him first.

“Awesome. Would you go out with me for coffee then?”

The Blutbad chuckled softly and nodded a few times before taking his phone off his pocket. “I’d love to, but I already have a compromise for tonight. A friend of mine proposed to his girlfriend and we’re having a small celebration. No strangers allowed; that was a rule. But if you give me your number, we could leave it for another time.”

“I would love to. But please do tell your friend that I’ll have a word with him later about that rule of his.”

“It was his girlfriend doing.” The boy tried to explain, but the Grimm shook his head with an unimpressed look. “I’m Remus, by the way.” He added then.

“I’m Sirius,” he extended his hand, “and what were you saying about your number?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was little!  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)


End file.
